User talk:Stormchasar
Welcome Hi Stormchasar -- we are excited to have you as a new administrator at ! Working on a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes! — Catherine (talk) 17:11, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Wiki categories Hi Stormchasar, I tried to categorize some uncategorized wiki pages and files, but I'm, not fully convinced with some categories. What do you think, should we arrange some parts new? BTW: Saw you made a Q&A page, good idea! We could instead also create a simple wiki forum like Wikia's (I created one yesterday in the CM wiki ;-)). It would be set up fast. We could use as main forums at the beginning general wiki discussion and help and debian q&a (for example). Best wishes, --Diamant talk 00:42, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Index categories and index pages Hi, I'm a little bit confused about the linking to index pages. There are index categories like Installing debian and index pages like Installing debian. For example the index on the main page links to the categories. But what with the pages? I think we should only use the categories or the pages for index. I find index pages instead of index categories more attractive for reading but categories are important for sorting the mass in future ;). Hope you can understand me ;). cu --Diamant talk 13:54, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I have tried now to link to the index pages instead to the categories. Hope I don't break your sorting... --Diamant talk 14:55, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Forum added Hi Stormchasar, I have set up a Forum. I have thought this could be a bit more comfortable than the Q & A page. If you don't agree to the forum please delete it. If you agree could you set a link in the navigation bar on the left side to the Forum? And should we replace the Q & A page that there is only one forum? Best wishes --Diamant talk 17:45, 17 January 2008 (UTC)